dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Slam-Bang Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** his walking dead slaves Other Characters: * professional magicians * Marianna Noris * her brother * many zombies Locations: * ** Death Island *** Green Devil's castle Items: * Lansing's magic gem * Green Devil's Cloptic Ray (hurricane device) * Green Devil's ray crystal Vehicles: * Lansing's conjured sailboat * passenger liner | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Gus Ricca | Inker2_1 = Gus Ricca | Editor2_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle2 = Jim Dolan: "The Phantom Racketeer Chief" | Synopsis2 = Jim Dolan, hard-hitting editor of Daring Detective magazine, matches brains and brawn against organized crime. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sally, Jim's secretary Villains: * Phantom Racketeer Chief, secretly the Police Commissioner ** Brick Duker *** his 3 henchmen Other Characters: * Mayor Jones * dress shop clerk | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker3_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Editor3_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle3 = Lucky Lawton: "Weasel Joe" | Synopsis3 = Lucky Lawton, two-gun defender of justice in the Old West, faces a band of ruthless killers. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pal, Lawton's collie Villains: * Weasel Joe ** six henchmen Other Characters: * Jeff Todd * several bank tellers Locations: * Western United States, ** Lucky Lawton's hidden cabin | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Inker4_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Editor4_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle4 = Hurricane Hansen: "Von Gruch's Pocket Battleship" | Synopsis4 = Hurricane Hansen, Yankee sailor in the British Navy, gets himself captured by an enemy battleship, escapes, recruits four assistants, and takes over the warship, sails it into a British port, and moors it. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Appleby, his First Mate Villains: * , Kazilian Navy ** battleship crew Other Characters: * Captain Bitts, RN * three other allied prisoners Locations: * Earth-S ** North Vehicles: * HMS Surprise (warship disguised as a tanker) * Kazilian | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle5 = Mark Swift and the Time Retarder: "Among Pirate Perils" | Synopsis5 = Mark Swift and his teacher Rodney Kent are observing events of 1699, via Kent's marvelous Time Retarder. They watch as Blackbeard and two pirate crewmen bury a large sea chest on a small island, then as Blackbeard pulls out a brace of pistols and shoots both crewmen, and leaves. Swift and Kent emerge from the Time Retarder and check the bodies; one pirate, Patch, is still alive. Patch tells them that Blackbeard's crew live in terror of their bloodthirsty captain, and that Blackbeard has a secret partner aboard his ship, who only comes out at night, and whom the crewmen believe to be Satan. Patch teams up with Rodney and Mark, to take down Blackbeard. At dusk they swim out from the island to Blackbeard's ship, then Swift and Kent clamber aboard it. One crewman spots them, yells, and attacks them with a cutlass, but Rodney punches him out and takes his cutlass. The rest of the crew by now has them surrounded, and they're taken prisoner. To teach him a lesson, Blackbeard has young Mark thrown into a storage hold, half full of gold and jewels, then slams the hatch on it. A red-faced horned figure of terror creeps out of the shadows. Meanwhile Patch has been treading water next to the hull, working on his own entryway onto the ship; he opens a port and scrambles into the same part of the hold where Mark and the devilish figure are. Patch attacks the fiend with a big knife, but gets overpowered and throttled, until Mark breaks a big glass bottle across the back of the devil's head. They unmask the unconscious devil, and Patch recognizes him as Silly Phil, Blackbeard's servant. All of this gives Mark Swift a big idea, which he tells to Patch. At dawn, the anchor is weighed and the pirate ship sets sail. Almost right away the lookout spots a richly-laden merchant ship, and Blackbeard sails into position to attack it. Strapped to the front of one of Blackbeard's cannons is Rodney Kent, and Blackbeard plans to fire that one first. Meanwhile the merchantman's crew are unlimbering and loading their own cannons. They also get off the first shot of the battle, and an amazing shot it is: the cannonball strikes the Jolly Roger flag and knocks it to the deck. The superstitious pirate crew are aghast! At that dramatic moment, Mark Swift bursts out of the cargo hold, wearing the Satan disguise, and Patch jumps out right behind him. Blackbeard is quite startled to see Patch alive and blurts out a confession of having murdered him, right in front of his crew. Mark uses a cutlass to cut Rodney's straps, then hands him the cutlass and pulls out a pistol, and Patch joins them, also wielding a cutlass. The whole rest of the pirate crew attack them. Observing all this, from a diminishing distance, is the captain of the merchant ship, which is still approaching. He orders his crew to come alongside and board the pirate ship, and they engage the pirate crew, mostly with cutlasses. Amid the fight, Kent singles out Blackbeard, and wounds him. Seeing this, the rest of the pirates surrender. The merchant captain offers Rodney all of the treasure in Blackbeard's ship's hold, as a reward, but Kent asks only to be put ashore at the little island, where he leads the honest crew to the spot where Blackbeard's chest is buried. Then Rodney and Mark wave goodbye to their new friends, and climb back into their very odd looking Time Retarder, and leave that time and place. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rodney Kent Villains: * ** Silly Phil, his servant (as Satan) ** his crew Other Characters: * Patch, a pirate * merchant ship captain ** his crew Locations: * Earth-S, 1699 ** Atlantic Ocean *** Carolina Coast region **** small island where Blackbeard's Treasure is buried Items: * Rodney Kent's Time Retarder * Blackbeard's Treasure Vehicles: * Blackbeard's Pirate Ship * armed merchant ship | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle6 = The War Bird: "The Return of Baron Bruht" | Synopsis6 = Escaping from a prison camp, the German ace, Baron Bruht, resumes his campaign against the Allies, until the War Bird, American flyer Tom Sharp, serving as Captain in the French Air Force, sets out to clip the Baron's wings. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * the Major, French Army ** Eagle Squadron, French Air Force Villains: * Baron Bruht, Sermian Air Force Locations: * Earth-S ** Vehicles: * French fighter planes * Bruht's Sermian fighter plane * steam locomotive + five flatcars with antiaircraft cannon | Writer7_1 = Manly Wade Wellman | Penciler7_1 = Jack Binder | Inker7_1 = Jack Binder | Editor7_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle7 = Lee Granger, Jungle King: "The Djinn" | Synopsis7 = A vast swarm of flying, bat-winged, manlike demons becomes a threat to Lee Granger's Pygmy friends, and he puts on a motorized, winged, flying suit to combat them. To help him out, his new girlfriend Ameera puts another flying suit on Eric, the talking lion, then straddles Eric like a pony, and rides into the battle. Lee gets captured by the Djinn, but ends up escaping, and soon afterward kills the Djinn Chieftain with a pistol shot. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Tribe of Pygmies Villains: * Djinn Chieftan ** Djinns, large numbers of them Other Characters: * Ameera * Ameera's Arabian tribesmen Locations: * Earth-S ** *** Forbidden Mountains **** Djinn Fortress Items: * Vehicles: * Granger's one-man flying suit | Notes = | Trivia = * Hurricane Hansen's villain, Von Gruch, wears a monocle. * Jim Dolan's car has big white tires with no treads. | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum * Slam-Bang Comics #3 May 1940, entire issue }}